Cosma
Cosma, or Ms. Cosma, is a supporting antagonist and bigger bad in OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. She is an investor of Boxmore Inc. and a business partner of Lord Boxman. She is voiced by Marina Sirtis, who also portrayed Demona and Queen Bee in Young Justice, Mary Ann Eagin and Detective Inspector Walker in Gadgetman. In "Deep Space Vacation" she was voiced by Betsy Zajko History Stop Attacking the Plaza In "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Cosma, along with Vormulax and Billiam Milliam, attend a meeting with Lord Boxman. As Boxman tries to run out to destroy the Plaza, Cosma snaps and berates him for constantly abandoning his job to attack "a bunch of kids across the street". Cosma then tells Boxman that his production sales are dropping and that, if he doesn't keep focus and get business back on track, she and the other investors will fire him. When Boxman points out that, as his investors, they can't technically fire him, Cosma states that they will stop investing in his company, meaning that it will go out of business. Cosma then challenges Boxman to not attack the Plaza for an entire day before leaving. After his investors leave, Boxman states that Cosma should've given him a harder challenge, only to slowly realize that he has an obsession with attacking the Plaza. At the end of the episode, Cosma congratulates Boxman for (technically) not attacking the Plaza all day and decides to continue funding his company. Villains' Night Out Cosma appears in the episode "Villains' Night Out" where she's invited to attend a party being held by Billiam Milliom. There, she's with other villains such as Vormulax and other villains. There, she runs into Lord Boxman and is instantly annoyed at his presence and tries avoiding him at all costs due to the reputation he has among the other villains. As the night progresses, she finds herself almost vomitting from Boxman's bad singing and blows up the Moon to showcase her true powers. She later escapes along with most villains after P.O.I.N.T. Headquarters is attacked by Boxman in an attempt to impress Professor Venomous and fires upon the yacht nearly destroying it. She gets away while the remainder of the yacht is abandoned. The yacht is later destroyed by Boxman when he and Venomous escape. You're in Control In "You're in Control", Cosma is seen along with Billiam Milliom and Vormulax having a voice call with Boxman. She and the investors are pleased that Boxman's productivity has risen since the plaza hasn't been attacked wasting efforts. Once the call is over however, Boxman reveals he's planning a surprise attack with his most recent creation. Following Boxman Jr.'s death, Lord Boxman mourns his death along with the rest of the Boxman family. Then Darrell (dressed as sailor) comes in the room and turns the lights on, making Boxman threaten him with sending him to the furnace. Darrell gleefully says Boxman has a call to attend from someone. When the screen appears, a furious Cosma appears yelling at Boxman. He nervously says that Boxmore is still working fine. But Cosma says it was working fine until the mass destruction caused by Boxman Jr. and T.K.O. during their fight, blaming him for the creation of the former as she proceeds to tell Boxman that he is fired by breathing fire through the screen at him. Boxman says he doesn't need the job anyway, but Cosma mentions she also meant getting fired from a cannon into the sun. Afterwards, the Boxman family wonder who their new "daddy" would be. Cosma says there's no need to worry, as she presents Darrell as the new CEO of Boxmore, having shown great loyalty to the brand. In "Lord Cowboy Darrell", Cosma makes a cameo in the newspaper's front page along with Darrell after Boxmore's sales increased under his leadership, following the events of "You're in Control". Boxman Crashes Lord Boxman is found by Professor Venomous in trash bin outside his house after getting fired from Boxmore and decides to let him stay on his house feeling pity for him. Later, Venomous contacts Cosma and the investors in a video call regarding the recent amount of technos he got from threatening the Congress Woman with his doomsday ray. Cosma asks Venomous in what they should invest all that amount of technos. Venomous talks about the idea of investing in more weapons, and says he can threaten Congress Woman again into giving him even more, but Cosma believes it's way too risky to do such thing twice. Cosma is last seen with the investors when Venomous buys Boxmore with the capital as a token of his gratitude to Boxman for reminding him of why he became a villain in the first place. Appearance Cosma is a tall, reptilian creature with orange scales and large, prominent yellow eyes and a short snout. She also has medium-length tawny hair and two spikes on either side of her head protruding from beneath her hair. Her outfit consists of a sky-blue bodysuit with a slightly darker center wrapping around her waist. She also has a set of cerulean gloves, boots, and shoulder-pads of the same color. In her giant form, Cosma is a lot more muscular and has longer horns, hair and tail. For some reason, she doesn't wear her boots although she keeps wearing her gloves. Her voice has also a slight echo. When she is tiny she has a high pitched voice. Personality Cosma is a no-nonsense type of woman who puts business ahead of all else. She finds herself impatient and annoyed with Boxman and his constant attacks against Lakewood Plaza and its heroes and views it as a useless waste of time that's costing money. She threatens Boxman with financial punishments in exchange for his cooperation and seeks to only further her business. Being a supervillain, Cosma hates heroes and seeks to destroy all of them, but lacks the passion and devotion that Boxman has when dealing with the plaza and its heroes. Trivia *Although technically a minor character, Cosma is a bigger bad in the series, due to investing Boxmore Inc. and therefore allowing Boxman to continue making robots to attack the Plaza. *According to Danny Ducker, Cosma was designed with the intent to create a character one would find "in an episode of Star Trek: The Original Series". In addition, she is voiced by Marina Sirtis, who also played Counselor Deanna Troi in Star Trek: The Next Generation. *The episode "Deep Space Vacation" marks the first time Cosma serves the role as main antagonist. She also meets K.O. and Enid personally, the heroes from the same plaza she has told Boxman to stop attacking. *Cosma has a striking resemblance with Bowser from the popular video game franchise Super Mario Bros., as both are redheaded dragons with yellow scales who can breath fire to attack and are the leaders of their own organizations. They also can grow immensely to become stronger on their own and have devoured individuals. They also can breath and fight in space and the heroes they fought are small and have a red, blue and white color palette (Mario and K.O.). *According to Ian Jones-Quartey, Cosma completely sheds her skin every 4–6 weeks, which explains her ageless appearance. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Animals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Aliens Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters